Dedicated to You
by kyebaka
Summary: Told from Hinata's point of view, of course her infatuation with Naruto has left her heart broken and she seeks refugee elsewhere. But feeling unsettled, and wanting answers from her past, she comes back finding unexpecting changes in people. Read and Rev


A/N: haha! A new one! About Hinata, obviously, its not going to be a stupid story about love…so don't judge!!! But this is just the beginning, not even of the story but some thoughts. Hinata has changed over the years… well enjoy and please read and review!!

* * *

_Please let go, I'm through with you- _

I want you to cry your heart and soul into a hundred pieces. This is a dedication to the one man I loved. How cruel a world, when love is as easy as an artificially colored candy. It brings mere seconds of satisfaction, and once you are done, it gets thrown into the nearest fly-infested garbage can. Oh but better to be heartbroken and have loved once then never to have loved at all. Whose the wise guy who said that? Was it Love? And who says love exists at all? You? My blonde haired knight, you who crushed my heart in your intangible hands. I can still feel my soul pumping in your strong grip, waiting for the fate of your hands. Will you really crush this fragile soul? As one last effort, I'm on my hands and knees, I beg you, please, let me go, for I have no power or strength to do it on my own.

I have no intention to stretch the details of this sugar coated story, for the details I write are merely the happenings and are not exaggerated for my benefit or for his.

Or for love.

I have tried to twist my way out of his grasps, but his fingers hold me tightly. But no matter how much, these tears could not move mountains, so I lay limply in his hands, my steady heartbeat accompanying me in my quest for that long ago, lovely sugar high. If I took all the energy in my body, I could lift, what seemed like a weight of two tons, my right hand above and become blurry in my sight. These tears that come flow like a broken dam, perhaps this is how the gods felt when they saw Love's malicious plans. I wish you would bite your tongue off, for you have possession of my heart, and I shall have your tongue. This organ that filled me with words of slime.

Oh! How I loved you! And you took that love and crushed it without even knowing it. Could you really be that dumb? That blind? No, you are not innocent enough.

I have brought my hand down from utter exhaustion. You my blue eyed prince, will you please save me, for the ending of this story has not yet been set in stone. I'll wait for you, but even I, Hinata Hyuuga, cannot spare the man who holds my heart in his hands, all the time in the world.

So come quick, before my fingers grow tired and finish the story themselves. Then what will become of the gods? And of love?

Nothing, for they only exist as I am writing of them. Does that make me the creator of love? Of the gods? At least to the extent of my story. For this is a dedication to a man that stole my heart and holds it tightly. He does not choose to, perhaps he is even unaware of it, for I created him to hold it. Because these tears are hard to stop, and these memories are hard to forget, I cannot release the grip on his hands that holds me heart. Oh my nine tailed fox, before I begin this story of pathetic dreams, I would like to know, do you still remember me?

Because, it is very hard to say behind tears and uncontrollable sobs, though I had left, I could still feel your hands around my heart every time I breathed. Everywhere I had gone, you had haunted me, I'm not blaming you, for I have forgiven you a long time ago. But now I need to know, for I have left before you spoke, but I guess you were too busy with your tongue to speak. Did you forget about me when you laughed with her? When you put your gentle hands on her hips? Through her rose colored hair? Or did your heart hurt like mine when that devious tongue took into her mouth? I can understand if you were holding back tears, like mine, these tears have filled half the world's oceans. But I'd rather not understand.

I'd rather crush you, but that'd be far too kind.

* * *

A/N: yeah, sorry, I had huge brain farts so this is from an inspiration from a book we were reading in school, I have no idea why, but I always love when Hinata is hurt from Naruto.. Haha, I just think she deserves better, but this story can take off in different directions. Right now I'm kinda trying to see if Naruto would get back with her, but maybe something unexpecting will happen? please review!!! I really would appreciate if you'd let me know what you think! 


End file.
